My Hero Academia Revisioned
by Gokai Doctor
Summary: This is just like my past Revisioned projects where I take the original ideas for the story and put my own spin on things! This will affect the story dramatically as I have gone through the process to replace Class 1-A and give the new characters personalities that will contrast each others. I hope you enjoy this old story with new characters! AU
1. Ep 1: The Promised Origin

**Welcome to My Hero Academia Revisioned! Much like my Power Rangers Revisioned, this is a retelling of the story from the perspective of completely new characters. These characters will act in different ways causing new things to play out that normally wouldn't in the normal world. In this, all of Class 1-A has been replaced and you will be meeting them for these first few chapters. One For All hasn't been passed down, so I'll let you all decide who should receive the Quirk when we get there! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new adventure!**

* * *

_**Episode 1**_

"_**The Promised Origin"**_

(Caleb's POV)

"All Might is so cool!" I declared while sitting and watching a rerun of one of All Might's greatest battles.

"Endeavor wouldn't stand a chance in a fight against him!" Jayce, my best friend, would tell me excitedly. His strawberry red hair was complimented by his large amount of freckles covering his face and his brown eyes that watched the screen in awe.

"Did you know he went to UA?" I had asked him, and Jayce shook his head. "It's like one the best schools to become a hero!"

"We should go then!" Jayce announced suddenly.

"Yeah! Let's make a promise. Both of us are gonna work hard and get into UA!" I had said with Jayce nodding and accepting it.

I don't think either of us truly knew the work that laid ahead of us. We learned that the reality was that men aren't created equal. It had all begun in China, in Qingqing City. A baby had been born shining brightly, quite literally. Since then, superpowers were discovered all across the world, but the cause was never identified. Before anyone knew it, dreams had become reality. The world has become a superhuman society, and about 80% of the world's population now has some kind of special trait. The profession that everyone once dreamed about and admired came into the limelight. Heroes arose from the ashes of the old society and to counter that, villains came as well. With the world's governments attempting to reform law to fit the new world that they were faced with, crime rose exponentially. Those heroes with courage unlike other stepped forward and started performing incredible acts straight out of a comic book. Heroes were soon accepted, and it was recognized as an actual profession. Based on their performance, they are paid by the government and gain fame among the masses. That's the world we live in.

"I can't believe the entrance exam is just a month away," Jayce sighs as the two of us walk back from school.

"It'll be weird living in Japan, but with all the language courses we've taken, we should at least be able to talk." I say trying to look on the bright side as we were both getting less and less confidence that we'd be able to make it.

"I wish we could've taken that exam for recommendations," Jayce admits, but we both knew that was impossible due to us only having money for a one-way trip to Japan.

"How's your Mom handling it?" I ask curiously as my parents couldn't care less if I disappeared, but Jayce's Mom was always overprotective.

"I'm not gonna tell her," Jayce states causing me to turn to him.

"You sure? She could seriously freak out." I explain to him but Jayce just shrugs.

"I gotta keep my promise, and she wouldn't understand." He responds casually as I decide to just drop it. As we both continue walking home, we both start to smell something foul in the air, smoke.

"A fire!?" I exclaim worriedly turning and seeing smoke rising from a nearby building.

"Let's go and see which hero shows up!" Jayce says excitedly racing off with me running quickly behind him. The two of us arrive to find the building in a raging inferno with a large crowd surrounding it.

"Where's the heroes?" One of the people in the crowd would ask while a mother cries out for her child who's still inside the building.

"This is crazy, usually someone is always around." I retort as Jayce just clenches his fists.

"Hey, hey! Don't do it. We can't use our quirks like this yet!" I tell him worried that he'll activate his Quirk to save the people in the building.

* * *

_Quirk: Water Control!_

_This Quirk allows for the user to have complete control over any existing water! However, it cannot create water and doesn't work nearly as well with salt water._

* * *

Jayce begins to leak water from a nearby fire hydrant. "Caleb, we both can't sit here and do nothing!" He shouts at me causing me pause allowing for him to concentrate better as he begins to direct the water from the hydrant over to the building with the crowd in awe.

When had I let this promise take over my morals? "Jayce, you're right. I'm going in." I remark with him nodding. I put one hand on his shoulder and jump up with me shrinking my body to that of a regular pencil. The water Jayce is controlling shoots me at the window! As I land on the mostly burnt wooden floor, I regrow to regular size and begin looking around for anyone still inside.

* * *

_Quirk: Size Manipulation_

_This Quirk allows for the user to shrink or enlarge their whole body or just parts of it. It has some pretty BIG draw backs in that every use of growing causes massive strain for the user. It doesn't allow for the user to shrink or enlarge other people though._

* * *

I stumble a little as my head gets a little groggy from shrinking and growing so quickly. The smoke doesn't help either with me quickly covering my mouth and nose with my glove. I begin to hear distant crying which I make my way towards only to find a door blocked by a wooden support beam that's already fallen. I grit my teeth as I shrink down again and crawl under the door finding myself in what looks like the epicenter of the fire. I grow to normal size and immediately almost collapse against the wall, but manage to keep it together as I see the little girl in the corner generating fire and crying aloud.

"H-hey, don't worry. Your Mom is waiting for you outside." I try to remain calm, but the child can't hear me over all her screaming. I grit my teeth as I prepare to try and tackle her out the window so Jayce can spray her down. Suddenly, a figure jumps through the window holding his hands out and absorbing the flames from the little child. It takes me a second due to the smoke, but I almost immediately know who it is. "Heatro, the fire absorbing superhero!"

"Reckless kids, what do you think you're doing!" He shouts at me as he picks up the little girl and myself jumping out the window! He lands suddenly with the air getting almost knocked out of me.

"Caleb, are you alright!?" Jayce asks as he runs over. I cough from the smoke but give him a thumbs up.

"You kids…" Heatro lets out as the Mother runs over crying as she picks up her daughter. Suddenly he jumps in front of Jayce and I with weirdly black tentacles stabbing into him causing him to scream in pain. "AHHHHH"

"Seriously, I calculated this to just draw Heatro. But I get two more brats than I didn't count on." A villain retorts stepping out from the corner covered from head to toe in a black and white tuxedo with a black domino mask. The black tentacles begin to omit a red light as Heatro begins to emit heat from his body.

I look at the situation and suddenly tackle Jayce out of the way as a stream of fire barely misses us. "A body snatching Quirk!?"

"Bingo!" The villain remarks proudly as the controlled Heatro turns to us. "And he's all fired up from that poor child's outrage, what a fortunate time for me."

Jayce pauses thinking, "Wait, I know you! You're Heatro's archnemesis, Tentatrol!" Jayce figures out with me getting an idea due to our knowledge of his Quirk. I look at Jayce who nods with me assuming he knows what I'm planning.

"Well you're just on a roll. Too bad that it won't matter." Tentatrol remarks as Heatro turns to Jayce and I fire a concentrated blast of fire at us with sudden steam shooting onto the battlefield!

"You're right, it won't. Because you're watching two future U.A. students and pro heroes in action!" Jayce declares as the steam begins to clear showing Jayce having formed a water shield to protect himself.

"Wait, where's-" Tentatrol is about to retort as I suddenly grow under him launching into a full-on uppercut that knocks him on the ground.

"Like he said, don't underestimate us!" I shout as I begin to stumble around feeling incredibly dizzy from my sudden growth. The tentacles would retract from Heatro with him falling down to his knees.

In the following moments, many other heroes would arrive and take control of the situation with ambulances arriving to administer first aid to those harmed. We both got a stern talking to from the police for using our Quirks, but got left off the hook due to the situation and what happened.

"I… think you should tell your Mom you're leaving." I say to Jayce as we both sit on the back of an ambulance. "Anything can happen man, just like what happened now. Your parents would be devastated to lose you without saying goodbye."

Jayce ponders this for a second before nodding, "You're right Caleb. I'll talk to her when I get home."

Heatro suddenly begins walking over to us limping a little. "It seems I owe you two a thanks. I could hear what you said about becoming students at U.A."

"Thank you sir, but we didn't really do anything. It was pure luck that Jayce had a water quirk to counter yours and help the situation." I retort feeling a little off for it being so lucky of a fight.

"No, what you did was fit of heroes. I believe you both will make into U.A. and become amazing heroes one day. Look me up when you do!" Heatro tells us causing us to look at him with excitement in our eyes before he begins to take off. "See you two!"

"Bye!" We both respond before chuckling.

This is our story, the story that will lead into us playing very important parts in the future.


	2. Ep 2: Heated Dreams

**Thank you for all the positive feedback with the last episode! I'm gonna really try to pump these out on the weekends. For those wondering why these are so short, I'm trying to keep with the length of the manga and not specifically the anime, although I will be including anime only episodes into this down the line.**

* * *

_**Episode 2**_

"_**Heated Dreams"**_

(Akashi's POV)

Alfred would sit up from his chair and sigh while wiping some of his black hair out of his eyes. "What do you want Akashi?"

"I'm ready this time, I'll beat you!" I declare aloud to the whole class as most just sort of snicker while staying in their desks. A girl stands up out of her desk, her name is Kagura, a blonde and well-developed girl who just sort of stares between Alfred and me.

"Again, with this? Has me beating you five times before not enough?" Alfred scoffs piercing me with his green eyes that cause me pause before I take a step back and put my hands up.

"It's different this time!" I exclaim with Alfred lazily putting up his hands as well. Before I know it, I'm suddenly on the ground with a bit of blood coming out of my nose.

"Different? Akashi, you always be the same. You're a brute who knows nothing but raw strength. Stop embarrassing yourself." Alfred retorts causing me to look down in self pity before charging out of class.

Kagura walks over to Alfred curiously, "That was some fast movements there,"

"Do you have a problem with me too?" Alfred asks coldly with Kagura shaking her head.

"Just observing," Kagura says as she walks out of the class to find me in the hallway banging my head against my locker.

Eventually, the next class passes and the bell rings for school to be let out. I bolt out of the classroom only grabbing my things and heading for the exit. As I make it out, I'm suddenly pushed down the rest of the stairs falling over and tumbling onto the concrete.

"What the hell!?" I shout angrily as I look up to see a few bullies making their way to continue what they started.

"Heard you tried fighting Alfred again today. We can't have you fighting people here in this school, so we just have to do the heroic thing and kick your ass." One of them retorts so with such confidence that it makes me upset.

I manage to get back up to my feet, "You're not fooling anybody. You just like hurting people."

"And you're any different Mr. Hothead?" Another one chimes in making me grit my teeth. "Going around fighting Alfred every week, you seem more like the bully than us."

"Shut up dammit!" I shout as I extend my arm and begin to concentrate with the heat beginning to swell and extract from my arm forming into a gauntlet around my knuckles.

* * *

_Quirk: Thermal Weaponry_

_This Quirk allows for the user to create weapon constructs based around the user's body heat. The hotter the user, the stronger the weapon! The constructs must stay in contact with the user's body at all times. Considering the weapons the user can create get incredibly hot, the user also has a layer of skin that is heat resistant!_

* * *

"See? Just a hot head." A third bully laughs as his arm suddenly extends punching me across the mouth. I reel back and before I know it one of the bullies has super speeded their way right beside me and kick me into a railing.

"I… haven't even gotten started." I retort as the third one prepares to launch his fist again when I suddenly reach out his extended wrist with my gauntlet causing his skin to start burning.

"ACK! WHAT THE HELL!?" The bully shouts as the second one steps in with his foot beginning to enlarge as he sends a kick hurdling my way. I quickly let go and step back using my non gauntlet hand to flip over the railings in order to avoid the kick. The first bully starts running around launching into a tackle to try and get me pinned down. However, suddenly a hand reaches out grabbing him by the face and slamming him into the dirt.

"Oi, who said you lot could go around fighting whoever you pleased!?" Kagura shouts at them as they suddenly begin to back away and I let go of my gauntlet construct.

"You got lucky this time Akashi," The first bully retorts as he motions for his crew to follow him which they do.

"Thank you?" I say confused as I only know Kagura by name.

"They're right you know. You did get lucky this time." Kagura remarks causing me to grit my teeth.

"I would've handled it," I tell her as I lean down to grab my bag that fallen during the fight.

"Maybe, but I don't think so." Kagura chirps as she jumps over to the railing and begins walking alongside me.

"What do you want?" I ask her.

"I'm just here to observe, plus it seemed like you could use a little help." Kagura responds as we continue to walk together.

(Alfred's POV)

I get up and begin walking out of the school after having grabbed my things. "What is that fool thinking? All I ever do is beat him up, so why is he still trying to stick around?"

Suddenly, three students go rushing past me with one of them holding a burnt arm "Shit, man are you okay?"

"My arm is messed up dude!" One of them yells aloud with me overhearing them.

"That Akashi is gonna get what's coming to him!" What seemed like the leader of the students would shout with me sighing.

"_Of course, it was Akashi_." I think to myself as the leader runs off. I sigh and follow reluctantly.

(Akashi's POV)

I sit down on a bench to take a break from walking like I do every day on the way back to the house. "You're taking this observing thing too far,"

Kagura shook her head as she next to me. "Observing will only get me so far, now I'm planning."

"You're crazy," I comment casually causing her to roll her eyes.

"Like you're any better 'Hothead'." Kagura remarks causing me to grit my teeth. We sit in silence for a second when suddenly a distant sound can be heard.

"A…KA…SHI!" Suddenly the boss bully comes speeding into the scene grabbing me by the collar and dragging me through the dirt.

"Ack!" I manage to spit out some leaves that get in my mouth, but the guy won't stop running. I focus my body heat creating a small hammer that I slam against his foot causing him to trip and fall over dropping me. As he drops me, I go flying across the dirt and concrete with massive scrapes going down my right arm. "You… you just messed up big time."

"How so!? I'm still faster than you, you won't be able to hit me!" The boss shouts at me confidently as I straddle my more hurt arm against my chest.

"Then prove it," I taunt him as I form the gauntlet on my uninjured hand. The boss grins and charges forward when suddenly a wall of fire erupts between the two of us. "You…"

Alfred steps out releasing the fire wall. "Go. Home." Alfred directs to the bully who was shaking before turning around and speeding off.

I clench my fist and get into a fighting stance, "You wanna go to!?"

Alfred suddenly turns around and sighs, "I'm going to UA. If you want to fight, enter too."

Kagura finally catches up running over just as Alfred walks off. "You okay?"

"Better than okay, I'm going to UA." I grin clenching my fist as the gauntlet dissipates.

"Then I'm going too!" She declares suddenly surprising me.

"You wanna observe us that badly?" I ask curiously as she nods.

"Like I said, I'm making a plan and it's gonna be badass! Going to UA just gives me better chances to make it a success." Kagura reasons confidently causing me pause before chuckling before grimacing due to my messed arm.

"Hospital now, UA training tomorrow. We've only got a month after all." I say with Kagura nodding as we both walk off to the hospital.


	3. Ep 3: The Awaited Exam

**I'm going to not allow anymore anonymous reviews due to the reviews being moreso personal attacks then they are actual constructive criticism.**

* * *

_**Episode 3**_

"_**The Awaited Exam"**_

(Jayce's POV)

"We're here, we're here!" Caleb would exclaim excitedly pushing his face up against the window of the plane.

"Let me see!" I retort as he shrinks slightly so I can see over him and watch in awe. "We're finally doing it bro,"

"Heck yeah man," Caleb says enthusiastically as the plane announces it's about to go in for a landing.

(Akashi's POV)

I walk towards the entrance of UA looking at the amazing building in front of me when suddenly I'm slapped on the back by Kagura and fall forward.

"Man, this is pretty cool, huh?" Kagura retorts giggling that I fell.

I growl as I stand back up, "I was taking it in before I got slapped from behind," I retort bitterly making her actually laugh aloud.

"Hey are you okay?" A voice pops in with me looking over to see a brown-haired girl staring curiously.

"Um, yeah. My friend got a little rough." I remark glaring at Kagura for a second.

"Oh well, I hope you do well in the Exam! My name is Madison." She explains excitedly before running off suddenly.

"A completely weirdo if you ask me," Kagura suddenly retorts with me sighing. Suddenly off to the side, a brown haired boy and a strawberry haired boy would shriek in excitement.

"UA HOLY CRAP!" Caleb exclaims as him and Jayce make it to the gate.

"THIS IS OUR MOMENT!" Jayce declares weirding me and Kagura out as we continue into the building.

(Caleb's POV)

"_We have to prove ourselves here. There's no other time._" I think to myself with me looking over to Jayce who nods like he read my mind.

The two of us take our first step forward and walk into the UA building where we're directed to a room filled with only seats and a stage at the bottom. The two of us take our seats and look around eagerly at the other students.

A funky looking man begins to make his way up onto the stage and takes the mic. "Welcome to today's live performance! Everybody say 'hey'!"

"HEY!" Me and Jayce shout out with what's like a hundred other students staying dead silent.

"Thank you, examinees, 224 and 225! I'm here to present the guidelines to your practical! Are you ready!?" The man shouts into the crowd with Jayce and I staying silent this time. "YEAH! This is how the test will go, my listeners! You'll be experiencing ten-minute long 'mock cityscape maneuvers. Bring along whatever you want! After this presentation, you'll each head to your assigned testing locations!"

Jayce and I look down at our assigned testing grounds and realize it's different. "Probably due to them not wanting kids from the same middle school teaming up with each other,"

"That's fair," I say as I continue to listen to the weird funky man.

"Each site is filled with three kinds of faux villains. Points are awarded to defeating each to their respective difficulty levels. Use your Quirks to disable these faux villains and earn points! That's your goal, listeners! Of course, playing the antihero and attacking other examinees is prohibited!"

(Akashi's POV)

"This all seems pretty straight forward…" I remark with Kagura nodding.

"Something has to be up, this is the best school in the country. There has to be some sort of curveball." Kagura echoes as Present Mic gets ready to continue.

"But of course, it won't be that simple, listeners! A zero-point faux villain will be deployed into each of the sites. These are going to be obstacles, so don't give them much thought in terms of taking it down. That's all from me! I'll leave my listeners with out school motto. The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said, 'True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life.' PLUS ULTRA! Break a leg everyone!" Present Mic declares getting everyone pumped up as we all leave to our respective zones while being guided by UA personnel.

"_Site A, I guess I'll just have to prove how much better I am then Alfred with this first test_!" I declare to myself as I line up with the other students at the door.

(Caleb's POV)

"_This is my chance… to get into UA_!" I look around realizing everyone here is hoping for the same. "_Jayce… don't mess up_."

(Jayce's POV)

"_Only one chance, our chance_!" I think to myself as I stretch out my arms and putting two water bottles on my waist. "_It's a good thing they said I could bring anything. There'd be no guarantee there's working water in there_."

(Kagura's POV)

"To further observe, I must kick some ass. Let's go!" I think to myself.

"START!" Present Mic declares suddenly with all the arenas opening up and the students pouring into the different sites.

(Akashi's POV)

I sprint forward summoning the heat in my body to form my gauntlet. Ahead of me, I can immediately see two 1-point Faux Villains. However, before I can get to them two arrows fly by me stabbing through the robots and causing them to explode.

"Sorry, maybe next time!" A blonde haired girl shouts as she runs off with a crystal bow in her hands.

"Crap, I need to get going!" I shout to myself as I run around when suddenly a 2-point villain arrives in front of me. "HERE WE GO!"

I slam my gauntlet into it's robotic frame causing it to collapse and fall apart.

(Caleb's POV)

I do my best to keep up with everybody else, but my strong suit was never speed. I separate from the rest of the students trying to find my own pack of faux villains to take care of, but to no avail. "C'mon, I can't fail here!"

I turn another street corner relieved as I find a group of three 3-point villains. However, suddenly in a flash of pixels a boy with a lab coat on slams his fist into the back of one. I sprint over trying to reach them in time, but the boy does it twice more taking the three faux villains with ease. He lands sucking on a lollipop. "Man, what a chore…"

"That was crazy!" I comment as I run past him as he just shrugs and flashes away again. "_Must be some sort of teleportation Quirk, but I can't think about that right now_!"

(Jayce's POV)

I thin the water just as I direct it to slice through two more faux villains making my point total already 35 points. "I gotta keep going. Can't break our promise!"

I turn around to find another 3-pointer poised to attack me which I manage to block with a quickly made water shield, but it still manages to send me sprawling back. I prepare to retaliate when suddenly a massive yellow light glove comes in and smashes into it.

"43 points," The contestant who knocked the villain down states making me panic a bit as I begin to run off looking for another batch of villains.

(Kagura's POV)

I drop down in the middle of a group of four 3-pointers and just yawn. The four robots raise their arms and prepare to slice into me which they do.

* * *

_Quirk: Smoke Body_

_This Quirk makes the user's body turn into smoke! The user can control which part of their body turns into smoke and can also control the density of the smoke and the direction! However, if they turn their whole body into smoke, they won't be able to hear or see anything!_

* * *

My body slowly begins to reform as I stick my arms out to either side of me with a dense smoke coming out and slide into the circuitry of the faux villains causing them to go haywire. "Another step in my plan completed,"

(3rd Person POV)

"Are we ready?" The Principal would ask Present Mic who would nod. "Now we get to see what these possible new students are made out of,"

(Caleb's POV)

"I-I can't find anything!" I begin to panic as I see another group smashed by some sort of bone Quirk wielder. I'm about to turn as suddenly a massive gust of wind pressure is blasted through the streets nearly knocking me off my feet. I look up and all I can do is gulp is worry. "Th-the zero-point obstacle!"

I look in awe as an easily 20 story faux villain comes from around the corner having been finally deployed.

(3rd Person POV)

"Will they run? Will they fight? Will they focus? This is what we must know about our possible new students." The principal retorts as the massive zero-pointer is deployed in each of the testing sites. "What are you made of?"


	4. Ep 4: Start Line

**I changed the perspective of this story from here on from 1st person view to 3rd person view. Hopefully it'll allow for more characters to get their spotlight when we get into the next arc.**

* * *

_**Episode 4**_

"_**Start Line"**_

"What are you made of?" Principal Nezu contemplates as the zero-point faux villains begin to make their way crashing through buildings.

Meanwhile in Site A…

"Isn't that a bit excessive!?" Akashi shouts as he punches apart a piece of debris about to fall onto him. The blonde girl with the bow lines up and begins to fire at it trying to push it back. "What are you doing, we need to get out of the line of fire!"

"Shut up!" The girl shouts at Akashi causing him to grit his teeth. He looks around and realizes why she's shooting. A male examinee was strapped under a large piece of rubble and the zero-pointer was headed straight for him.

"I'll get him!" Akashi declares to the girl as he runs past her and straight towards the rubble. However, when Akashi gets over to the rubble the male examinee looks almost at peace.

"You don't need to help me, I already know I won't be harmed." The examinee retorts causing Akashi to sigh.

"Why is everybody so freaking weird!? C'mon!" Akashi growls as he moves to push the rubble upwards but realizes it's much heavier than he thought. "Damn…"

"What's taking so long?" The girl asks as she runs over while still firing shots at the zero-pointer as it gets continuously closer and closer.

"It's too heavy, I can't lift it by myself." Akashi explains with the girl then de-materializing her bow and getting under the rubble to start pushing.

"Well come on then!" She retorts causing Akashi to wonder why he always gets stuck with the crazy women. The two then both begin to lift and manage to just lift it up for the male examinee to get out from under.

"And this is when we move…" The examinee suddenly retorts as he tackles the girl and Akashi just out of the way as the zero-pointers foot comes crashing down.

Meanwhile in Site B…

"The zero-point obstacle!" Caleb shouts as he shrinks to just narrowly avoid the falling debris. Suddenly, the 'teleporter' from before begins zipping up the side of the faux villain trying to make his way to the top. "Wait stop!"

The teleporter realized it too late, but the faux villain manages to deploy a counter measure right into the him knocking him unconscious and beginning to fall back towards the ground.

"I don't have time to think, just move!" Caleb mutters to himself as he begins to grow and grow larger than ever before.

_~Flashback from Caleb's POV~_

"When had I let our promise take over my morals? It was a question that I've begun to ask myself a lot after we saved Heatro. I was suddenly so concerned with possibly getting in trouble, that I put people's lives under my dream. I can't let that happen anymore!" I declared to myself as Jayce just laughed. "What?"

"You're so worried about that, but you were the one who charged into that fire. You have a good heart, so even if you don't make it into UA, you'll definitely become a hero." Jayce told me with me nodding. "However, that just means I'll be in UA all by my lonesome."

"Nice try, we're getting in together. No doubt about it!" I told him confidently.

_~Flashback Ends~_

With one hand, he catches the teleporter placing him on a nearby roof and with the other he launches a punch straight at the zero-pointer breaking it apart! It begins to fall back and as it does, Caleb starts to stumble as well due to the incredible strain of growing so large in such a short time. Suddenly he returns to his original height and begins falling only to be suddenly caught by an examinee who seems to be standing on air.

"Dude, that was so cool!" The examinee remarks in awe with the faux villain making a loud crash as it slams into the ground.

"I… have to keep going. I… can't fail in my promise." Caleb manages to mutter as he falls unconscious.

"TIME'S UP!" Present Mic declared throughout all the sites with relieved and worried sighs to be heard all around. The air walking examinee got back down to the streets laying Caleb on the ground.

"Woah, that dude had such an incredible Quirk. I wonder how many points he got?" An onlooker would comment.

"I didn't see him defeat a single villain weirdly enough," Another person would chime in with the air walker examinee looking at Caleb.

It wouldn't be long after that when Recovery Girl made her way into each of the testing sites healing those that needed it. Everyone would be sent home for the day while the teachers at UA got the point totals together to decide who makes it into the school. Slowly, Caleb would begin to wake up in a temporary foster house where him and Jayce would be staying while they tried for the UA entrance exam.

"Hey, you're awake!" Jayce exclaims excitedly rushing over to the couch where Caleb was sat on.

"Ow, not so loud." Caleb cringes as he tries to sit up.

"My bad. So, how'd you do?" Jayce asks Caleb in anticipation. Caleb just sort of looks away avoiding Jayce's eyes.

"I… didn't get a single point." Caleb manages to get out with him beginning to tear up. Jayce sat there in shock. He never thought if his friend didn't pass, that it'd be so clear cut. "All that training we did, and I was so useless."

"What happened?" Jayce asks confused at how his friend could get such a bad a of a score.

"I just completely froze up. I couldn't find any that weren't already being destroyed." Caleb explains as he tries to hold himself back from crying.

"I'm sorry bro, I really don't know what to say." Jayce replies feeling guilty that he had done so well and couldn't do anything for Caleb.

Meanwhile Akashi and Kagura celebrate their success at the entrance exam.

"I totally made it in, I was kicking ass left and right!" Kagura declares excitedly with Akashi just sighing to himself.

"I didn't really get to do too much during the end, but I got a lot of points during the first half, so I should be fine." Akashi retorts thinking back to how he had saved the examinee who was trapped. Akashi would look down contemplating something.

"Something bothering you?" Kagura asks curiously.

"It's Alfred. Everyone is grouped together during that speech that Present Mic gave by schools. He should've been sitting next to the two of us, so why wasn't he?" Akashi thinks aloud as he leans back in his chair.

"That's a good point. Maybe he was lying when he said he was going to UA?" Kagura offers up as Akashi shakes his head.

"He's never lied to me before. But if he did… I'll find him and beat his ass!" Akashi retorts confidently with Kagura facepalming.

"You do realize you've never won against him, right?" Kagura says with Akashi scoffing.

"I'm better than I was then, I wouldn't lose." Akashi remarks while really, he's just hoping he wasn't fooled like Kagura thinks he was.

The next few days would be hard for the UA examinees as they dread the acceptance or denial letter coming in the mail. However, it was finally the day that letters would be sent out and the fate of the examinees would be decided!

Jayce would stand in the front of the house holding his and Caleb's letters debating what to do about Caleb's letter. "_This is the first day he hasn't been unconscious for more than 8 hours… but why bother? He'll probably be denied and just go into a depressed state again_."

"Is that the letter?" Caleb would ask having creaked the door open.

"Yeah…" Jayce would reply with Caleb hesitating.

"Please let me open it," Caleb retorts surprising Jayce with him handing over Caleb's letter. Caleb closes his eyes and sits down.

"I'll go inside…" Jayce says going inside to give Caleb his space. Caleb would stare at the letter before opening it and taking out some sort of device that he places down. Suddenly it sparks to life!

"I am here as a projection!" All Might declares from the projection freaking Caleb out.

"All Might!?" Caleb shouts in shock as All Might wasn't apart of UA's faculty to his knowledge.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm here talking to you! HAHAHAHA it's very simple! I'm the newest teacher at U.A.!" All Might explains with Caleb's eyes going wide before he looks down realizing he won't get in and get to meet his hero. "As you probably know, even if you passed the written exam you failed the practical exam because you didn't receive a single point."

Time freezes for Caleb. He knew that he wasn't going to make it, but to hear it from his hero and someone he admires, it made the punch to the gut even worse.

"That is, if that was there was to the practical exam. The entrance exam the other day was not graded only on villain points! How can a hero course reject people who save others and do the right thing? This is a job that requires risking one's life to put that lip service into practice! Rescue points!" All Might suddenly declares with Caleb's eyes growing wide with anticipation. "Graded by a panel of judges, it's the other basic ability we at U.A. look at! Caleb Finch, sixty points! You pass."

"This is… this is too crazy." Caleb lets out excitedly.

"Come, Caleb Finch. This is your hero academia!" All Might finishes as the video ends completely. Caleb couldn't contain his excitement has he burst back into the house excitedly with Jayce looking at him confused.

"I made it!" Caleb declares as Jayce jumps up excitedly and the two begin to celebrate as both had been accepted into U.A.


End file.
